


Intruder

by coockie8



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Puns, Cat Puns, Codependency, Fluff and Humor, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Codependency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: When Alastor finds a stray cat and brings it to the hotel, Husk can't help but feel jealous.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 160





	Intruder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandleAllOfThisAesthetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandleAllOfThisAesthetic/gifts).



> A gift for the lovely HandleAllOfThisAesthetic. Hope you like it :)

Husk took a long drink as he kept a cold glare on the fluffy thing padding across the floor. It turned its huge eyes on him and let out a huge 'meow'. He scoffed and snarled at it before quickly averting his gaze when Alastor approached and picked it up

"I see you've noticed my little friend," He cooed, approaching Husk with the cat cradled in his arms "I found it out on the street and simply couldn't bring myself to leave it there."

Husk huffed and took a drink

"Not like you to get all mushy," He grumbled.

Alastor put the cat down on top of the bar and Husk had to suppress the urge to hiss at it

"I'm not being mushy," Alastor hummed, scratching behind the cat's ears.

Husk's tail flicked behind him in frustration as he kept a glare on the cat as it just purred away without a care in the world, leaning into Alastor's touch. A touch that was supposed to be reserved for Husk.

"Oh dear, apparently I should've put her in the bathroom so you two could smell each other through the door," Alastor laughed.

Husk blushed deeply and swiped his bottle before storming off upstairs, grumbling under his breath.

It was the  _ stupidest  _ thing. He was jealous of a  _ cat _ . A real, actual street cat that Alastor had stumbled upon during his morning commute to the hotel. It wasn't even like he and Alastor were anything but close friends, so he honestly had no right to be getting jealous of anyone or anything Alastor decided to spend his time with, let alone a furry animal.

He walked into Angel Dusts room and flopped face-first down on his bed. Angel just blinked at him

"You good, babe?" He chuckled.

Husk groaned into the pillows, wings curling around him. He needed more friends, it wasn't fair of him to expect Alastor to be platonically 'exclusive'. Fuck! It was a fucking cat! Why was he getting so worked up over this!?

A hand touched his back and he glanced up at Angel Dust, who was giving him an amused smirk

"This is about the cat, isn't it?" He teased.

Husk blushed deeply, was he really  _ that  _ transparent? He sat up and scrubbed a paw over his face

"I know it's dumb, but… Dammit!  _ I'm  _ his cat!" He snapped, wings flaring out.

Angel immediately bursted out laughing and Husk scoffed, crossing his arms and averting his gaze

"Thanks for the support," He grumbled.

Angel sat next to Husk and wiped his eyes as he slowly stopped laughing

"Oh God, you're priceless," He sighed "It's just a cat, babe."

Husk scowled

"It's not  _ just  _ a cat," He huffed.

Angel leaned back on his hands

"Maybe you should get a pet. I'm sensing a little codependency here," He teased.

Husk shot his an icy glare

"I am  _ not  _ codependent," He scoffed.

Angel snickered and leaned forward a bit

"You sure about that? You're jealous of a stray cat," He drawled.

Husk pushed himself to his feet and stormed out of the room. He didn't know why he bothered. He walked right into Alastor and grunted softly.

"Oof," Alastor huffed as he was knocked to the ground "You should watch where you're going, dear."

Husk winced and held a paw out

"Sorry, got a bit distracted," He muttered.

Alastor took Husk's paw and gasped as he was yanked to his feet

"It's quite alright, just be more careful," He cooed.

Husk glanced up at the cat on Alastor's shoulder and snarled at it. Alastor reached up to scratched the cat's cheek

"Problem?" He asked.

Husk kept his glare on the cat

"Nope. No problem," He grumbled, tail flicking in ill-concealed rage.

Maybe he wouldn't have cared so much if Alastor's attention hadn't been on that damn cat  _ all  _ morning. The first thing Alastor had said to Husk all day was 'I see you've noticed my little friend'. Alastor hadn't even bothered to say 'good morning'.

He scowled to himself and pushed passed Alastor, heading back down to the bar. His chat with Angel Dust had only proved that he was, indeed, being overdramatic, but he couldn't help it. The cat just struck a raw nerve.

He'd always been a touch insecure that Alastor saw him as more of a pet than a friend, so what would that make him if Alastor got an actual pet. A real cat, that didn't drink itself into a coma every night, didn't suffer from horrible war-based flashbacks, wasn't a grumpy old man with a gambling problem, didn't bitch and complain when Alastor made it purr.

Husk slumped behind the bar, ears and wings drooping. He was definitely blowing the whole thing out of proportion, but he couldn't help it. Fuck… Why did he have to be so insecure?

"Mrow."

He lifted his head and glared at the cat, held close to his face

"You seem down, my dear," Alastor stated "Pet her. It will make you feel better."

Husk swatted the cat away and snarled

"I'm not a cat person!" He snapped.

Alastor's grin widened and his eyes lit up

"Yes, you are!" He exclaimed giddily. 

Husk blinked before wincing at the terrible pun he'd set Alastor up for

“Oh, you’re hilarious,” He drawled before taking a big drink.

That damn cat was still staring at him. Like it wanted something. Well, whatever it wanted, it wasn’t gonna get it. He sneered at it and scoffed under his breath

“Why keep it anyway?” He grumbled “You’re not exactly the caretaking type.”

Alastor blinked in confusion for a moment

“Well, I didn’t intend to have it  _ that  _ long,” He hummed “Just until dinner.”

Husk took a slow drink as he processed what Alastor had said, immediately choking on his booze when he finally did. He put his bottle aside and coughed

“You’re going to eat it!?” He balked.

Alastor picked the cat up and held it close to his chest

“Of course! It’s as you said, I’m not exactly the caretaking type,” He laughed.

Husk blushed deeply and averted his gaze, jealousy and insecurity quickly replaced with embarrassment. Alastor hooded his eyes and reached over to gently scratch Husk’s cheek

“You’re the only cat for me, minou,” He assured playfully.

Husk leaned into the touch and let a smile slip before he glanced down at the cat and cringed

“Don’t eat that,” He gagged “You don’t know where it’s been.”

Alastor sighed heavily in defeat

“Oh, fine. I’m sure Rosie will appreciate it,” He huffed.

Husk smirked and leaned harder into Alastor’s touch, letting himself purr.

Alastor grinned and sat down at the bar, eagerly scratching Husk’s cheeks. And for once, Husk didn’t mind being treated like a cat. Just so long as he was the only cat in Alastor’s life, he could put up with some scratches every now and then.

**Author's Note:**

> When you bring home a new cat, don't forget to put your boyfriend in the bathroom first so they can smell each other through the door.
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
